


Just love me right

by ly_rika



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ly_rika/pseuds/ly_rika





	

Аэропорт — это точка пересечения. Такое волшебное пространство, где ты перестаешь быть учителем, бизнесменом, домохозяйкой или школьником и превращаешься в груз определенных габаритов, который доставляют из точки А в точку Б. Рядом с тобой, на соседнем кресле может сидеть седобородый индус, дородная женщина в хиджабе, австралийский турист в соломенной шляпе, европейская бизнесвумен с телефоном и планшетом наперевес. И ты, и он, и она, и они выпадают из своей обычной жизни, зависают во времени и пространстве, чтобы через несколько часов проснуться самими собой в совсем другом месте. Льюису Кэрроллу и его Алисе бы и не снилось.  
И только айдол в аэропорту всегда остается айдолом: ты делаешь ровно один глубокий глоток воздуха, выходишь из машины, захлопываешь за собой дверь — и до самой посадки задерживаешь дыхание, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить лицо. Впрочем, Чунмён привык. Нет ничего особенного в том, чтобы постоянно следить за походкой, осанкой, одеждой — не выбилась ли из брюк рубашка, не развязался ли шнурок, не помялся ли пиджак. Чунмён все еще «самый забавный участник EXO», но он не может допустить ошибки в публичном месте — у него комплекс отличника, а еще целый мир на плечах и восемь человек за спиной — каждый со своими слабостями и проблемами.   
Чунмён в аэропорту чувствует себя словно лягушка под микроскопом: на него смотрят десятки камер и сотни глаз. У него нет права на грязные ботинки, плохое настроение или личную жизнь. Он улыбается во все сорок два, машет фанаткам и обнимает одногруппников. Балагурит, играет в ледяного принца, снова балагурит — за почти четыре года Чунмён научился дышать по законам корейского шоубизнеса на А+.  
Все шло как по маслу. Но год назад Чунмён едва не пролил на себя утренний кофе, когда ему с незнакомого номера пришло сообщение: «В эту среду в терминале C в Дохе. 22.30. За углом возле инфотабло». В конце сообщения стоял дебильный ухмыляющийся эмотикон. Такие очень любил присылать один человек, которому сейчас писать Чунмёну было просто незачем.   
Чунмён хотел было удалить сообщение и занести незнакомый номер в черный список, но, задержав руку над кнопкой Delete, он все-таки спросил менеджера:   
— А как мы летим в Лондон? Через Доху?  
Летели они действительно с пересадкой в аэропорте Катара. Чунмён нажал на Delete, но перед этим зачем-то прочитал сообщение раз пять и на автомате запомнил. Эти слова следующие двое суток барахтались у него в голове мерзкими холодными лягушками, не давали спать и нормально репетировать.   
— Тебя что-то беспокоит, хён? — Сехун заглянул в ванную, когда Чунмён пытался остудить голову под водой. Помогало плохо.  
— Все в порядке, иди спать, — Чунмён поднял голову и с усилием провел по мокрому лицу ладонями. А когда дверь за Сехуном уже закрылась, выдохнул, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале: — Да быть такого не может. Не псих же он, ну?   
Отражение в зеркале ему не ответило. Чунмёну показалось, что оно смотрело на него с тем же выражением, что и дебильный эмотикон из сообщения.

***

 

Катар встретил их вязким, горячим и мерзко-влажным воздухом — в Сеуле такого не бывает даже в середине июля. Стоило сойти с трапа, как Сехун заявил, что у него слипаются легкие, он не может дышать, и если они через пять минут не доберутся до терминала, то… Они добрались минут за десять, никто не умер, но Сехун еще долго, до самой посадки на следующий рейс жаловался на головную боль.   
До лондонского самолета оставалось еще три часа. Чунмён сидел в зале ожидания между Чонином и большой сумкой со всем самым необходимым и не отрывая взгляда следил за табло с часами. Время, между тем, по-черепашьи лениво переползало за отметку 22:00. Перед этим Чумён нашел розетку, чтобы Чанёль мог зарядить телефон и сделать пару десятков сэлфи, выпотрошил аптечку и откопал таблетки для Сехуна, потом отыскал теплую кофту для Чонина — из кондиционера дуло, а поясницу стоило поберечь. Когда Сехун сказал, что хочет есть, и попросил воды и бутербродов, на часах загорелось 22.30. Чунмён поднялся с места:  
— Я скоро.  
— А может, лучше колы, хён?  
Но Чунмён то ли не услышал, то ли проигнорировал. 

***

 

Терминалы расходились от центра аэропорта длиннющими стеклянно-металлическими кишками. В аэропорту Катара было красиво, модерново, но ни разу не удобно: холодно и слишком пусто. Чунмён не торопясь двигался туда, где, судя по карте, должны были быть кафешки и магазины. И чем дальше он шел, тем медленнее становился его шаг. Можно было подняться на траволатор — все нормальные люди так и делали, потому что пилить до центрального зала по терминалу своим ходом пришлось бы минут пятнадцать, не меньше. Но все нормальные люди — не Ким Чунмён.   
Возле здоровенной игрушки с лампой на голове (странный выбор маскота для аэропорта) Чунмён остановился. Справа находились магазины, а слева горела желтым здоровенная вывеска Terminal C.   
Чунмён был готов поставить десять тысяч вон на то, что пришедшее в воскресенье сообщение — не больше чем тупая шутка, и сто тысяч — на то, что это очередная сасэнская выходка, а дурацкий эмотикон — всего лишь совпадение. Ну мало ли, всякое случается.   
В самолете вместе с обедом принесли китайское печенье с предсказанием. Чунмён так и не успел прочитать его. Он сунул руку в карман, достал и разгладил на ладони бумажку: «Для каждого найдется кусочек рая на этой планете».   
— Сахарная банальщина. Кто только в такое верит? — клочок бумаги тут же улетел в мусорную корзину. Вот его, пожалуй, можно было без сожаления поставить на то, что смс прислал сам У Ифань. 

***

 

Но до информационного табло в терминале С Чунмён все-таки дошел. И там совершенно ожидаемо не оказалось никого, кто мог бы писать ему по-корейски. Там вообще не оказалось никого, кроме стаффа в странной, похожей на лакейский сюртук, униформе. Чунмён для вида постоял перед расписанием прилета-вылета, наблюдая, как появляются и гаснут названия разных городов, и уже развернулся, чтобы идти обратно, как…  
— Эй.   
У Чунмёна раньше никогда так быстро, за считанные секунды, не потели ладони.   
Ифань все-таки был тем еще психом.   
Если бы в ту минуту кто-то узнал бы Чунмёна и увидел, что тот заходит в подсобку вслед за Ифанем, случилась бы как минимум истерика у фанаток, тахикардия у Ли Сумана и массовое «Ким Чунмён, как ты мог» у корейских интернет-пользователей.   
Прежде чем идти за Ифанем, Чунмёну, определенно, следовало подумать о своей репутации, о репутации группы, о том, что он лидер, а еще об ответственности и контракте. Но у Чунмёна слишком быстро земля ушла из-под ног. Он только успел прислониться к стене, чтобы не упасть, а к нему, тяжело дыша — так, как будто пробежал стометровку за десять секунд, — прислонился У Ифань.   
— Давно не виделись, — сказал Ифань.   
Чунмён думал, что за год научился не скучать по нему. Но он скучал, и обида совсем не отпустила, а только пустила корни глубоко в душе. У Чунмёна вырвалось какое-то болезненно-детское:   
— Что, хочешь автограф?   
Этот вопрос, наверное, должен был прозвучать сучливо, независимо и оскорбительно для Ифаня, но лишь выдал Чунмёнову обиду. Ифань совершенно точно был придурком, но не идиотом, поэтому только улыбнулся:   
— А дашь?   
Улыбнулся и мягко прикоснулся губами к шее Чунмёна. Тот не ожидал и вздрогнул всем телом. Чунмён много раз думал, что скажет Ифаню, если они еще раз встретятся, — подбирал слова, аргументы, представлял эту ситуацию в красках. Но сейчас мысли в голове скакали и не желали собираться в какие-то осмысленные фразы.   
— Ты нас сильно подста…-вил, — Чунмён на полуслове резко выдохнул, почувствовав, как его живота под рубашкой касаются прохладные пальцы Ифаня. Пальцы царапнули кожу и дернули за застежку брюк. А потом живота коснулись губы — Ифань опустился на колени, и Чунмён прикрыл глаза, позволяя до краев затопить себя чему-то очень похожему на нежность (как когда ты бесконечно долго ждешь подарка и уже не веришь, но потом все-таки находишь его под елкой). Нежность была горькой, с привкусом обиды, чужой и собственной боли.   
— Нам нужно будет, — прошептал Чунмён, прикрывая глаза и стукаясь затылком о кафель на стене, — нужно будет о многом поговорить.   
— Нужно. Только помолчи сейчас, — Ифань дернул рубашку Чунмёна, и тот услышал, как скачет по полу пуговица. Из полуприкрытой двери тянуло сквозняком и опасным "что если кто-то войдет?". Кожа на груди Чунмёна покрылась мурашками, и поцелуи Ифаня казались лихорадочно горячими.   
Чунмёна трясло, когда Ифань стаскивал его рубашку до локтей, прикусывал кожу возле ключиц, на плечах и шее, когда Ифань сжимал в ладони его член, и потом толкался в него пальцами. Было больно и стыдно, Чунмён пытался уцепиться за воздух и царапал ногтями Ифаня.   
Ифань что-то шептал ему на ухо — кажется, по-китайски. Кажется, Чунмён даже разобрал что-то, похожее на «прости». 

***

 

Ровно через месяц, когда они должны вылететь в Токио, Чунмён снова получает сообщение с дебильно ухмыляющимся эмотиконом: «Нарита, 00.20, возле выхода 9, я тебя найду». На этот раз они все-таки поговорят, решает Чунмён.


End file.
